Sleepover Nightmare!
by LilahDoesWriting
Summary: Laney, Kin, and Kon decide to have a sleepover at Corey's house while his parents are away, but what happens when an innocent little Sleepover turns into a Nightmare! Read to find out! (CoreyxLaney fan fiction!)
1. A Month

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new fan fiction called Sleepover Nightmare! This is going to be so epic! So what happens when a innocent little sleepover gets out of hand? Well I guess you guys will have to read to find out huh? Okay enough with me talking! Onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hey guys guess what?!" Corey said already super excited!

"Uh you got us a gig?" Kin asked.

"You learned how to write your own lyrics?" Laney said with a smirk.

"You brought us cheese?" Kon asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nope, Nope, and there's cheese in the fridge." Corey said as Kon ran out of the Groj grabbed all the cheese form the fridge and ran back in.

"I love cheese." Kon said as he basically ate all of it.

"Okay then... Oh ya what I was going to say is since my parents are gone you guys can stay over for a sleepover!" Corey said super hyped.

"Huh I was really hoping that you learned how to write your own lyrics but a sleepover sounds fun." Laney said with a smile.

"That's the spirit fella!" Corey said as Laney's smile turned into a frown.

"Okay let me call my parents to see if they will let me." Laney said as she called her parents

"Us too." Kin and Kon said as they pulled and called there parents.

"Hey Mom, ya... here for sure! Okay, love you too. Bye." Laney said with a giant smile on her face.

"Well what did she say?" Corey asked Laney.

"She said that since she's going on a business trip, I have to stay here for more than a day. She said that she already talked to your parents too, and they said that they were fine with it." Laney said as she blushed a little.

"That's awesome how long are you going to stay for?" Corey said in a curious tone of voice.

"Uh... a month." Laney said to Corey.

"Wow this is going to be so totally awesome!" Corey said as he walked over and gave Laney a hug.

"Are parents said that we can only stay until the morning since we have to go visit our grandparents tomorrow." Kin and Kon said.

"Well that's better than no sleepover at all huh?" Corey said still happy.

"What do you guys want to do then?" Corey asked the guys.

"You guys want to play a new video game?" Kin asked everyone.

"What is it?" Corey asked.  
"Well I made it I call it... Grojband the video game!" Kin said as he pulled out a video game.

"Catchy title." Laney said with a smirk,

"Wait you made a video game about us?" Corey said with a spark of interest.

"Ya what you do is fight off monsters, battle against the Newman's, and finally battle the powerful demon Trina to save the day and get the lyrics!" Kin said to everyone. (That sounds like a pretty fun video game to be honest with you guys!)

"Wow that is so cool! Let's play!" Corey said to Kin and Kon.  
"Well only two people can play at a time, but you can play as anyone of us." Kin said as he set the game up.

"Okay then why don't you and Kon play first." Corey said as he waited for them to play.  
"Sure I cant wait to see what its like." Kon said as he grabbed a controller.

"Well I'm going to go make some lemonade. You guys want some?." Laney said as she went into the kitchen to grab some lemonade.

"Sure." Kin and Kon said as they continued to play.  
"Here Lanes, let me help." Corey said as he followed Laney into the kitchen as he grabbed some glasses.

"Thanks Core, do you think you could put some ice in those." Laney said as she grabbed some Lemons and started to slice them.

"Sure." Corey said as she grabbed the glasses and filled them up with ice, but he accidently dropped one of the glasses causing Laney to accidently cut her hand.

"Ow!" Laney said as she grabbed her hand in pain.

"Lanes are you okay?!" Corey said as he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to Laney as he looked at her hand.  
"Ya I'm fine, it just stings from the lemon juice a little." Laney said to Corey as he started worrying and ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Laney asked slightly confused.

"To grab some bandages!" Corey said as he grabbed some bandages and ran back down stairs.

"Here let me see your hand." Corey said as Laney gave him her hand.

"Hold still this might sting a little." Corey said as he pulled out some disinfectant.

"Ow." Laney said as Corey stopped spraying the disinfectant.

"Are you okay?" Corey said as he looked into Laney's emerald green eyes.

"Ya just get it over with already." Laney said as Corey finished wrapping her finger in a band-aide.

"There, does it still hurt?" Corey asked Laney.  
"Ya a little but I'll live." Laney said to Corey. Slowly Corey grabbed Laney's hand and kissed the spot where Laney cut herself.

"Does it still hurt now?" Corey asked as he looked back at Laney who was blushing.

"N-no it feels just fine now." Laney said as she stuttered.

"Good, here let me clean this up and you go into the Groj. I don't want you to get hurt again." Corey said to Laney.  
"Okay thanks Core." Laney said as her blush just got deeper and deeper.

"Anything for you Lanes." Corey said as he smiled at her and started to clean up the mess.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how do you guys like the first chapter? Because... I LOVED IT! It was so cute! So I really hope that you guys like my new fan fiction Sleepover Nightmare! So until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!  
"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter!**


	2. Wow That's Surprising

**Welcome back guys! Sorry about the long wait for chapter updates! It's almost the end of school for me and I have been getting soooo many stupid tests and reports due at like the same time. But I will be out of school soon and the chapter updates will come back evenly again! Okay enough with the talking lets get to the new chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Laney's Thought's**

Well that was weird. I can only feel myself blushing from Corey. Why did he freak out so much? I mean it's not like I cut off my whole hand or something. I bet he's probably just being a good friend. I wonder how far Kin and Kon have gotten on that new video game Kin made? Laney thought to herself as she walked into the Groj.

"YES I WIN!" Kon said as he started boasting at Kin.

"No far you cheated!" Kin said to his brother.

"I couldn't have cheated, if anyone was going to cheat it should be you. I mean you ARE the one that created the game." Kon said to Kin.

"Still I don't get how you could have know that ultimate combo move." Kin said as he tried to think about this.

"Wait a minute... YOU USED ARE TWIN TELEPATHY DIDN'T YOU!?" Kin said to Kon who had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh no I-I am just really good at video games." Kon said as he tried to make sure Kin wouldn't find out that he cheated.

"You did! So that means that I win!" Kin said to his brother.  
"No I won! I won and besides since you made it I never would have had a chance so I just gave myself at little power-boost." Kon said.

"Okay both of you break it up! It's just a video game!" Laney said to Kin and Kon.  
"He started it!" Kin and Kon said at the same time.  
"I don't care who started it! I'm just going to be the one to end it." Laney said.

"Fine... he still cheated though." Kin said as he whispered the last part.

"Okay lemonade's done." Corey said as he walked in with a tray of lemonade.

"I thought Laney was making the lemonade." Kon said to Corey.  
"Uh she was but... I decide to finish making it for her." Corey said to Kon.

"Okay then. You guys can play now if you want." Kon said as he grabbed a glass of lemonade.

"Sounds like fun. You wanna play Lanes?" Corey asked as he looked at Laney's hand.  
"Sure but your going to lose." Laney said as she and Corey sat on the couch.

"In your dreams. Oh cool look at our characters." Corey said as he looked at his character.  
"It looks just like me!" Corey said as he selected his character.

"Huh mine too, that's a first." Laney said while shocked that her character didn't look like a guy for once.

"Well lets play already!" Corey said as he pressed start.

"Ow." Laney said as she tried pressing the buttons but couldn't because of her hurt hand.

"Uh Lanes you sure you want to play this?" Corey asked as he looked over at Laney.

"Ya just keep going." Laney said as she tried her best to play, but with no success.

"Lanes you wanna just watch a movie?" Corey asked Laney.  
"If you really want to, because I'm fine with just playing this." Laney said to Corey.

"Here let's just watch a movie. You shouldn't be even using that hand." Corey said as he turned off the game and grabbed the controllers.

"I'm fine Core, Really. You obviously want to play that game." Laney said as she tried to reason with Corey.  
"Lanes it's fine, your hand is hurt and it needs to heal. Let's just watch a movie so we can both do something that doesn't involve one of us being in pain." Corey said to Laney as he went over to the movie case.

"Why don't we just watch this." Corey said as he popped in a random movie into the dvd player.

**Watching A Movie Transition!**

"Well that was better than I thought it was going to be." Kin said as he looked up from the movie.

"Ya what do you think Corey?" Kon said as he looked over at Corey but saw something that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. Corey and Laney had fallen asleep on the couch, Corey had his arm around Laney while Laney slept peacefully on Corey's chest. Both of them had huge smiles on there faces.

"Shh bro there sleeping." Kon said to Kin as he pointed over to Corey and Laney.

"I didn't even say anything." Kin said as he pulled out his cell phone to get some photographic evidence.

"What are you doing?" Kon asked his brother slightly confused about we could come from taking some photos.

"Just taking a picture." Kin said as he took pictures of the sleeping love birds.

"But why?" Kon asked still confused by what his brother was trying to do.

"I'm going to help these two get together." Kin said as he took one final picture and put away his phone.

"Ohh I get what your doing now." Kon said as he and his brother left the room to go raid the fridge, hoping to successfully find some cheese.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay once again sorry for the really late update guys! This chapter and all the other chapters have been wwwwwwaaaaayyyyyy over due! Once I get on Summer Vacation, I will update at least once a week on every one of my fan fictions. Okay so until next time! Read! Review! Follow! And Favorite!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" I said as I finished the chapter.**


	3. Only The Best For You Lanes

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Sleepover Nightmare! I would be saying sorry and giving off a bunch of random excuses but I'm sure you would rather be reading the chapter. SO... LETS GET TO READING ALREADY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or Disney!**

**Corey's Thoughts**

I wake up with a blanket wrapped around me. Huh must have fell asleep during the movie. I thought as I started to stretch some but couldn't because there was something kept me from doing so. I look to my left to see Laney fast asleep with her head on my shoulder, and for some reason my arm was around her... HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING THAT! Corey thought to himself as he tried not to wake Laney up.

"I got to get away before she wakes up." Corey said to himself in a whisper as he slowly got up from the couch and put a pillow under Laney's head.

"Okay now I just need to quietly tip-toe away." Corey quietly said to himself.

"No Core don't leave..." Laney said in her sleep as she stirred. Corey froze where he was thinking that Laney just woke up, but he realized that she was still asleep. Curious as to what was happening, Corey walked back over to Laney. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping Laney, Corey smiled and said.

"I will never leave you Lanes." Corey said as he sat back down on that couch as Laney snuggled up to him.

"Thanks Core." Laney said as she kept sleep talking, Corey blushing madly as he started freaking out when he realized that Laney was sleep talking about him! But why would he be in Laney's Dreams? Corey not knowing what else to do decided to play along with Laney knowing that if she woke up this would be very embarrassing.

"No problem Lanes." Corey said as he kissed Laney on the forehead as he blushed a very dark crimson read and what back to sleep with Laney in his arms once again.

**SO CUTE TRANSITION!**

'Yawn.' Laney yawned as she woke up from falling asleep on the Groj couch.

"Wow that was weird. I mean I don't usually have dreams like that." Laney said to herself as she realized that she wasn't the only one on the Groj couch.

"What the what?!" Laney said as quietly as possible so that she didn't wake up Corey.  
'I don't remember that happening!' Laney said as she tried to get out of Corey's arms without waking him up, but this was not to her success.

"Yawn. Morning Sleeping Beauty." Corey said as he woke up and stretched his arms.

'Did Core just call me sleeping beauty?' Laney questioned as she started to blush.

'Did I just call her sleeping beauty?' Corey asked himself as he started to blush once again.

"M-morning Prince Charming." Laney said as she mentally face-palmed as Corey just blushed even harder.

**Corey's Thoughts**

Okay that's it I cant take it any longer! I have to know if she likes me or not. This is killing me not knowing, either I have to confess my love to her or I have to wait and get some evidence that she really does like me so I don't lose my best friend and crush... Huh I guess I better wait then. Corey thought to himself as he looked at Laney with a smile.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" Corey asked Laney as Laney thought for a moment on the subject.

"WAFFLES!" Laney said with excitement as Corey just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"And let me guess with chocolate chips and hot chocolate?" Corey asked Laney as they got up from the couch.

"You know me so well." Laney said as she stretched her arms and back out.

"Well who would I be if I didn't know your favorite things?" Corey said as he stretched as well.

"Well you probably wouldn't be my best friend then." Laney said as it hurt her having to say best friend instead of what she and Corey would have rather had her said which would be girl friend.

"Well I better go get started then, I bet Kin and Kon are starving." Corey said as he and Laney started walking into the kitchen.

"Either that or they have eaten everything in the fridge and the fridge." Laney said as Corey laughed.

"Good one Lanes." Corey said as he went into a cabinet and found the waffle maker and turned it on.

"Well its not like they haven't before though, I swear those two are bottomless pits." Laney said to Corey.

"Well then again so are you when you want to be." Laney laughed as he blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as he continued making waffles.

"Ya that's for sure, its just food is so good! Its hard to get enough of it... Especially when its cheese!" Corey said as he licked his lips at the thought of cheese.

"What is with you guys and cheese?" Laney said as she shook her head a bit and laughed somewhat at Corey's comment.

"What cheese is good!" Corey said as he plopped some waffles on a plate.

"Now lets see where's the pots..." Corey said as he went looking through the cabinets.

"Core you don't have to make the homemade stuff the packet stuff is just as good." Laney said to Corey.

"No problem Lanes, now go sit down at the table breakfast is almost ready." Corey said to Laney as she went and sat at the table.

"Nope only the best for you Lanes." Corey said as he found the pot in one of the cabinets and turned on the stove to make some homemade hot chocolate.

"Thanks Core." Laney said with a smile as she blushed a bit.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well I needed to fix that sorry for the mix up in the chapter guys. for those who dont know what im talking about... YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW! Okay guys peace! (I said as I finished the chapter!)**


	4. I'm SO Evil

**I have no excuses other then I'm lazy but I might as well at least finish up some of these fan fictions I've started.**

**Disclaimer: I own literally nothing related to Grojband.**

Corey had finished up making Laney some breakfast and they were both happily enjoying the food. Laney was basically in heaven, food that should loved and home-made too, and with the guy that she was head over heels for. (Not like she would say that to him though.) As Laney was about to take another bite of her waffle she just so happened to catch Corey staring at her. He seemed to be in a kind of dazed state and when he noticed Laney looking back at him he couldn't help but blush and try to cover his face nonchalantly. Laney couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red as her mind raced around the thought that Corey was blushing.

'WHY WAS HE BLUSHING?' Laney thought to herself as she tried to drink her hot chocolate.

'Oh my god stop blushing you are being so awkward around her now.' Corey thought to himself and for the first time in forever Corey's heart was the one that was telling him to do what he needed to do.

"JUST TELL HER ALREADY!" Corey's heart said as he starting yelling at him.

Corey took a deep breathe and thought out for a second what his heart just told him to do, his brain told him not to but I mean this was the first time in his life that his heart told him to say something. But he couldn't just tell her he had to do it in a way that Laney wouldn't not want to be friends with him anymore. I mean there is always the possibility that she didn't like him back, but if he didn't tell her sooner or later his heart was probably going to explode. Corey kept his cool and calmed down as an idea popped into his head.

"S-so uh Lanes you want to play a game?" Corey asked as he blushed at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Um sure Core what did you have in mind?" Laney had no clue what she was in for.

"We should just ask each other questions but I want to make a twist to this, every time the other person refuses to answer the question they have to let the other person pick either a dare for the person who is refusing to answer the question." Corey said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Okay sounds like fun to me, but just so you know I'm great at games like these so you are going down." Laney said as she put on her game face.

"Okay whoever refuses to answer the question AND do the dare first loses and has to do one of the winner's choice no matter how bad it is deal?" Corey said as he put his hand out to have Laney shake his hand and they both agreed to the terms of this game.

"Okay ladies first." Corey said as he pointed at Laney.

"Okay, ummmmm Oh what was the MOST embarrassing thing you've ever did?" Laney said.

"Oh gosh that would probably have to be the time me, Kin, and Kon went down to the mall and they ended up making me go into a dress shop and i had to put on the girliest dress I could find in the store." Corey said laughing at the memory.

"OH MY GOSH." Laney yelled as she laughed.

"Did you end up getting a picture of yourself in the dress?" Laney asked curiously with the thought of Corey in a dress on her mind.

"Nah I wouldn't let them take one, unless they got one with out my knowledge which they probably did." Corey laughed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Laney laughed as she pulled out her phone under the table and made sure Corey couldn't see her pull it out. She then sent a message to both Kin and Kon to see whether each one of them had end up getting a picture of Corey.

"Okay my turn." Corey said as he put on a devilish smile.

"So you have a crush on anyone right now?" Corey said as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So hope you guys were waiting for that horrible ending (Laughs at myself being so evil.) But then again I might update fast but you guys will never know. So until next time! "Thanks for coming out everybody!" Says as I finish writing up this wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy over do chapter.**


	5. Who wins there little game?

**HELLO READERS! (As if anyone still reads these fan fictions anymore) I am sorry that I haven't posted anything but I mean writing's harrrrdddd (says as I haven't done anything all summer related to reading or writing) Okay I'm sorry but I'm sure you guys don't wan't to read this so let's go!**

**(By the way changing the rating to T but it's nothing to bad I'm just being safe peeps.)**

"So you have a crush on anyone right now?" Corey said as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

Laney's heart started beating extremely fast at Corey's question. What was she to do? Tell him that she liked someone or not? Knowing Corey he would probably ask her another question like "Who is he?... Or her." Corey isn't the kind to discriminate but I'm pretty sure he knows I'm straight... Hopefully. I mean you never really know with Corey, he convinced Kon that I was guy and ever since then Kon can't wrap his mind around the fact that I'm a girl so now we just have to play along with it so he doesn't get really confused. Okay I've been thinking for way to long. Laney thought to herself as she looked at Corey who was waiting for her to respond to his question.

"OH! U-uh ya I do have a crush on someone currently..." Laney said as she blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Okay now for my question, **WAIT!" **Corey yelled before she could finish, Laney looked at him confused as his face was turning as red as a tomato.

"A-aren't you going to tell me who you have a crush on?" Corey said to Laney as he tried to look at her eyes but his heart was beating a million miles an hour and he couldn't focus on anything in the current situation.

"Well you technically just asked me "If I had a crush on anyone right now." You never said I had to tell you who it was." Laney said as she smirked at how clever she was.

"Aw what? Come on Lanes you know you can tell me anything." Corey said as he moved ever so closer to Laney and she stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He tried to use his signature puppy dog eyes on her but she just covered her eyes so she wouldn't lose the game. Nothing could get her to lose this game... Even something as saying who she liked but she was zoning again and needed to get back to Corey.

"Sorry Core but I'm not telling you there's nothing against the rules saying I have to tell you." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Corey. Corey just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine okay go ahead your turn." Corey said to Laney.

"Alright Corey be ready to lose... What is your worst secret?" Laney said thinking she was so hardcore and that she was about to win.

"Mmmmm probably the fact that I like to go commando... like a lot." Corey said completely unfazed and Laney just stared at him mouth agape and as red as her hair.

"What? I don't have many secrets but Lanes, " Corey said as he leaned in and whispered this into her ear. "You know I don't like to lose." Laney shuddered as he backed off a bit but he was still closer then he was before.

"So Lanes... who is it that you like?" Corey asked Laney, even though Corey looked calm and collected on the outside he was extremely nervous on the inside, you never know he was scared because what if she said that she liked someone other then him! He would be devastated but he would understand, I mean he would do anything for his Lanes...

"C-core! That's not fair! You were supposed to not want to answer that last question! You know I don't want to tell you who I like!" Laney said.

"Well Lanes we agreed to whoever refused to answer first lost, are you admitting defeat?" Corey asked with a small smirk.

"I-I... Yes..." Laney said as she put her head down in defeat, Corey was somewhat disappointed but also happy that he won.

"So, what horrible punishment do I have to do now? I would prefer to just get it over with as soon as possible please." Laney said. Corey blushed about what he was about to do and also freaking the heck out but he got this far so he wasn't backing down now.

"Well I -I thought about it and since you lost the bet I wan't you to... k-kiss me... on the lips." Corey said as he rubbed the back of his neck and didn't know how Laney was going to react to his "ultimate" dare.

(You guys are lucky I hope you know that I was gonna be evil and leave it here... YOUR'E WELCOME!)

Laney just sat there with her mouth agape and didn't know how to respond to Corey's dare, he had to be kidding right? He was probably going to yell "JUST KIDDING" any second know and laugh his butt off. Laney sat there and waited to see what he would say. But he didn't say anything and now Corey was getting nervous thinking that Laney was absolutely disgusted by what he had just asked her to do. Laney took a deep breathe however and slowly inched forward with looking Corey directly in the eye as she did so.

Laney's heart was beating incredibly fast as she was not even an inch away from Corey's lips and both the two lovebirds were so shocked at Laney's actions but before Laney could realize what happened... Corey decided to break the distance between there lips as he softly kissed her, Laney's eyes were wide open as she realized she was kissing the guy of her dreams and she slowly leaned more into the kiss and closed her eyes while enjoying the moment. Both of the two were in complete heaven and never wanted this to stop. Corey tried to get closer to her but it was kind of hard doing so when the two were sitting in wooden chairs in the kitchen still. Before they realized it, they two had broken apart for air and there hearts were racing mad.

Neither of them thought that this was real, this had to be a dream an illusion, some sick trick that there minds were playing on them. Laney shook her head trying to bring herself back to reality but she just couldn't, Corey saw her and got off his chair and crouched down next to her. He placed his hand softly on her cheek and it snapped Laney back to reality.

"You okay Lanes?" Corey asked her softly thinking that he had done something terrible.

"Y-Ya! I'm fine Core..." Laney said thinking something over, Corey couldn't tell what is was but it seemed like... doubt.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Corey asked as he let go off her cheek and sat on the ground in disbelief and looked at the floor.

"N-NO! Core you didn't do anything!" Laney said as she got off her chair and hugged Corey tightly while she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong at all..."

**To Be CoNtInUeD...**

**So how was that guys? Wan't me to try and continue it tomorrow? I have something awesome planned for the next chapter but I dunno I might want to rate it a STRONG T it's nothing like horrible just something new I've been wanting to try to see if people would like it or not, leave a comment tell me YES I WANT THE STRONG T CHAPTER, or NO I DO NOT WANT THE STRONG T CHAPTER. Just tell me because if no one says no I WILL LEAVE A WARNING at the beginning of the next chapter warning anyone before they read it.**

**Okay that's all for now, so "thanks for coming out everybody!" I said as I logged off fanfiction. (Man it's been so long!)**


End file.
